Times Change Part Three: Complications
by mysterygirl2.0
Summary: Two months after all the craziness, things wind down, just to get alot worse for Alex, in his opion. He feels like he's un loved with his mom's focus on a more stressful situation, yet notices his father rarely has any more time to talk afterwards. Alex has enough and decides to run away, leaving more heartache then he ever imagined. Can he find his way home, or not?


Me:Part three of times changes!

Kyoya: it's time.

Liliana:Kyoya!

Alex: Took you long enough.

Me: Well, I had to deal with ideas, anyway, I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or any of the characters, just some OCs.

-Typical morning-

Alexander awoke in his room, two months after his adventure with his mother Liliana Tategami, formerly a Hagane, nearly 8 years ago. He looked at his calander, it was June 5th. It was his parents ninth aniversary. He ran to his closet, and began to brush his teal hair that resembled much of his father's. He looked dead on his father, Kyoya Tategami, that's what his real name was, but he went by Alex to keep it simple. He put on a white lion t-shirt, blue shorts, white sneakers, and brown gloves.

Liliana woke up in her room with Kyoya's arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled. 'I keep forgetting what it's like to have him here with me, even though it's been two months.' Kyoya mumbled something in his sleep then tossed over to the other side.

"Same old Kyoya." Liliana had long red hair, radiant navy blue eyes, freckles, and wore a heart shaped locket as well as the wedding ring, at all times. (Read story one). Liliana stood up and walked into the bathroom. 'Things might not be the same soon for this house,' she thought, opening the bathroom cabinet.

-Breakfest, (Ten minutes later)-

Kyoya turned the coffee maker on and sighed. He had on a white busniess shirt, red tie, black pants, brown shoes, amd glasses on(no rim showing),plus his hair was down. Alex walked over to him and smiled.

"Morning dad." Kyoya looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Alex. How are you?"

"Good! How's the teaching job?" Kyoya laughed.

"Fine actually. Not as bad."

"What's with the glasses?" Kyoya took them off.

"They're reading glasses. I'm near sighted. Or is that far sighted?"

"Don't ask me! Oh yeah! June 5th." Kyoya nodded.

"Already on it." He pulled out a box and gave it to Alex. He opened it to find a Jack Skelligton braclet staring at him.

"Nice dad." He gave it back.

"Do you think she'll like it? I mean we haven't seen each other in forever so I-"

"That was the one movie I could watch. She'll love it."

-Liliana and Kyoya's room.-

Liliana sat on her bed , shaking her head repeatly. 'No, no, no, no!' She shouted in her head. 'What is it?' Kyoya asked. 'Come up here and I'll tell you.'

Kyoya came into the room and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" She laughed.

"Now I know I'm worrying you," she breathed in, "I'm going to have another baby."

-Alex walked back in forth in the living room when he heard a thud. He ran up the stairs and noticed his parents door was opened only a bit. He listened.

"Kyoya! You okay?"

"Yeah! Just give me a minute to take that in."

"Okay."

"So... You're positive this time?"

"Yes I checked. I went to the doctors last night, but I just got the results now."

"Another. Oh jeeze, which one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Twins, triplets, single, what?"

"Twins"

"Oh dear."

"Both girls."

"What will Alex do? He's been an only child since he was well ever!" At this point Alex had no idea what was going on.

"He's gonna have two baby sisters who he can spend time with." Now he knew.

"But twins?! Gah! This is getting difficult."

"My only concern is telling Alex."

"You don't need to," he opened the door, "I'm right here."

-The Living room-

"But I don't want them." Alex said. Kyoya sat Next Liliana on the love seat which was across from the couch, where Alex sat.

"Alex siblings aren't bad, just look at Kiyko and Gingka!" Liliana said.

"But dad has almost ten siblings who he hates!"

"Not the point."

"I just don't see why I need them, I'm perfectly happy now."

"Alex just trust us." Kyoya said. Alex, not wanting to argue any more,

"Fine."


End file.
